Wolfsong
by Olivecat
Summary: The sequel to Wavesong. Hal has greatly missed Kira Wavesong the princess of a distant island country. But a year later she comes back with grave news. Pirates are attacking Oreek. Hal and the rest of the herons go on a new adventure to help Kira. But things are not what they always seem.


**Hi Everyone So this is the sequel to Wavesong. I know it is six months late but I got back into tech and stuff happened so here is the story**

* * *

Running and pulling her along as fire engulfs the street. We run panting and breathing in the smoke. The flames seem unreal, this can't be happening. We are almost there, the door is within sight. Only 50 meters away. And then a man steps out, curve blade raised. I stop but she keeps going. My mind grows numb as I watch the blade fall and her blood spatters the walls then rage fills me and I charge my glive raised. He didn't see me and I take full advantage of that. I swipe the sharp blade through his neck and watch as he falls. I turn, hearing even though the roar of the inferno behind me the sound of men running. I bolt for the door open it, and slam it shut locking it behind me.

* * *

Hal POV 6 months before

I stood on the rock I had first seen her stand on. This had become my spot in recent moons. It had been a year and she had not come back. We had heard nothing of the Oreeks in moons. Erak was starting to get angry. I turned my back to the sea and started the hike back to the city.

As I passed through town I saw Stig and Lydia. Stig looked up from his conversation with Lydia and nodded to me. I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched them. I knew they missed Kira, everyone does but almost everyone else has moved on. I resent them for that but not often.

I walk to mother's inn and start carrying buckets to fill the barrels. On my second trip just as I empty the last bucket I hear yells of "Ship at the harbor!" and calls of "She's Oreek" I drop the buckets and run to the harbor just as several figures disembark. One is a dark-haired girl with tan skin the boy beside her is also dark-haired though a little taller and more built. I watch Kira step off the ship and I hug her. She oddly shies away from me but I can't think why. Has she been hurt? "Kira it is great to see you!"

"It's good to see you too." She says softly, I feel as if something is off but maybe it is just me after all we have not seen each other in a year and a half. Aidan drops down next to her. "Good to see you again Hal." He says as we clasp hands "Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Why? What has happened? and where is Freya?"

"And our ships." Erak interrupts

"Can we go inside before we talk I am not quite steady on my feet yet." Kira says.

"Of Course. Follow me milady." Erak said leading Kira and Aidan through the town and to the hall. I follow as well as the rest of the Herons. Everyone else stays back and watches the sailors on _Osprey_ the Oreek ship work or goes home.

Kira walks side by side with Aidan. I am a little hurt but decide to let it go after all we have not talked in ages it's natural for people to lose touch over time, right?

"Okay explain." Erak orders. He is not a happy sailor right now.

"We have been attacked by pirates our barges destroyed and our cargo lost."

"Yes that a problem but our ships?" Erak says trying to hold his temper. He doesn't understand. The Oreek people have no wood on their islands to build their ships and the materials they use instead must be bought over seas. If pirates raid the ships then they can't build.

"No cargo, no materials, no materials no ships." Kira says. Erak growls but relaxes.

"So why come here? Why come to us? Shouldn't you be fighting?"

"We need your help."

"You need our help?"

"We will compensate you for all the trouble but we need other fighters. The pirates have us in a deadlock but we can't hold out forever. If we lose, if the pirates get their hands on the ships or shipyards they will be able to a lot more damage. It will be like handing a battle-ax to a child prone to tantrums. And you will completely lose those ships."

"I don't know if those ships are worth the men and anyway won't the pirates have already captured some of your ships you said you lost several." Erak points out deep in thought

"They didn't capture any ships when the pirates boarded the captain blew the fuse and our shipbuilders never leave the islands." Aidan put in holding Kiras shoulder and giving her a gentle but encouraging squeeze.

"Blew the fuse?"

"All our ships that travel carry a small amount of a chemical that once free will burn through a ship in minutes even wet wood. No water can put it out and it is extremely dangerous. All captains carry some in a small vile around their neck and there is a small pot of it kept below decks so should the captain be unable to start the fire a crew member can start the fire."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Better than pirates get our ships and there has not been a ελληνική φωτιά accident in decades." Aidan says grimly and Kira has a serious expression on her face. I realize I had forgotten how seriously Oreeks take piracy. It has made me wonder why Kira does not hate us. She knows we raid though I guess the fact that we have a sense of honor and are a nations makes her feel like we are different.

"If we do this I want the ships and six hundred gold as well as free passage to the islands." Erak says after a minute of consideration.

"You want to come and go from our islands?"

"Yes you lot come here but only the Herons have been to the islands I want your word that we will be allowed to come to the islands as we please."

"Ask for anything but that. Our islands are out most guarded secret along with our ships. If we told you where we are anyone could come. We trust you but you might let it slip one time and then we lose our sanctuary."

"Fine but you share the location with one of us and he will be allowed to come and go as he pleases."

"Who do you have in mind? And why are you so interested in coming to our islands?"

"Your people are far more advanced. I am curious about you. As for the person to know the location, obviously Hal.

* * *

**On the short side but I have had this on my laptop for a while and decided it was okay to post. The reviews are what kicked me into finally posting it so review and you will receive. But as I am not smart I have decided to start this two weeks before finals. I have no idea when I will post the next chapter hopefully before February.**


End file.
